The World is Round
by HappyPNF
Summary: AU Fic – Nick DeWitt and his neighbor Maximum Ride had kept their distance for as long as they could remember. Separated by a social barrier that neither decided to punch through, they shied away from each other until one moved away. But as they say; the world is round, isn't it? Iggy is not blind, no Itex, and no wings... of course this is FAX. Rated T.


**A/N: So... this is my first Maximum Ride fic. Here it goes...**

**Iggy is not blind, no Itex, no wings.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. THAT BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON; THE CREATOR OF THE MAXIMUM RIDE UNIVERSE.**

* * *

Fang glanced at the sky as he sat back on the grass. Lazily tracing outlines of the stars, he wondered how life had changed so quickly. One day he was a toddler; the next he was here. A college freshman sitting in front of his own home with his own car. Kind of odd to think about that right now…

A voice from within the house shouted, "Hey Fang! Dinner's getting cold you know!"

Fang smiled slightly and walked back into his house. Walking into the rather cramped kitchen, his college buddy was cooking something up.

The strawberry blonde guy dished out two steaming hot dishes of chicken teriyaki?

Fang raised an eyebrow at his friend, who shrugged, "Just changing things around Fang. Can't be eating same old same old every day right?"

Fang shrugged and started eating. Whatever it was, Fang had to thank the heavens for giving him the best college buddy ever. Who could get a college buddy that cooks like a God?

Fang was stuffed to the brim. He looked over to his friend to find him in better of a condition.

Fang started, "Iggy, next time, maybe you should make less next time."

Iggy nodded, "You know what this means?'

Fang groaned.

Iggy smiled, "This is the time to grab some beer!"

Fang shook his head, "Do that Friday night or whatever. Not in the middle of a goddamn week Iggy."

Iggy whined, "Oh come on Fang! We can crash over at-"

Fang shook his head, "No. Get wasted by yourself."

Fang walked to his bedroom and shut the door. Of course, Iggy wasn't going to drink; that guy had much more common sense than your average joe.

Fang collapsed onto his bed. Right then, his phone pinged. Groaning, Fang picked the phone up. A text from Lissa appeared. Great… what does she want at this ungodly hour of midnight?

* * *

**A couple days later…**

Fang dressed up in his normal attire, a casual dark t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants along with a pair of black converse. His hair was left untamed today because… it looked better that way.

"Checking yourself out Fang? Hmm… I think I need to tell the ladies you're busy helping out yourself now."

Fang groaned, "Iggy, for the love of God, crawl into your little burrow and sleep please. Thank you very much."

"You know that you're just seeing how delicious yourself is you know!"

Fang didn't reply. He walked out of his bedroom and exited the house, "See you later Iggy! Make sure that you don't trash the house!"

Fang didn't bother to listen to the response; if Iggy wanted to trash it, nothing was going to stop him. Oh well, at least he cleans the mess up. Fang hopped into his red Corvette and drove off towards Lissa's apartment.

Driving down the road, he hummed a little. Pulling to a stop in front of her apartment, Fang got out of the car and knocked on her apartment door. Just before his knuckles touched the door, he could hear _moans_. Shit.

Fang found the door knob was already unlocked and opened it to find…

**(A couple minutes later, after breaking up with Lissa and punching the daylights out of a guy)**

Fang seethed as he sat down in his Corvette. That… that red-headed bitch! Fang drove out of the apartment parking lot and drove towards home. He couldn't take the images out of his head. Right there in Lissa's apartment, she was having sex with the next door neighbor Dylan! And she had the nerve to say that Dylan was simply over to "help" Lissa with moving things. Moving things my ass. Fang quickly threw the thought of Lissa into the garbage bin; one more girl that cheated on him. Damn… why could they not stay? Lissa was the shortest for the record; a whoppin' half a week and it was already over. Fang shook his head and concentrated on driving. He didn't want an accident in the night to top his day off. Wait... what was that guy trying to do with that girl around the block?

* * *

Max sighed as she got off of her shift at McD's. Just another day at work… Max started the walk to her apartment about six blocks away. Her walk went uninterrupted until she was rounding the last block. She was then face-to-face with Dylan.

Max kept a cool complexion, "Hello Dylan."

Dylan smiled, "Hey babe."

Max scowled, "Don't babe me Dylan. You know why."

Dylan continued smiling, "Oh come on Maxie-"

Max growled, "Don't go Maxie-pooing me Dylan. Go back to that bitch you were with."

Dylan's smile was retracted slightly, "Come on Max! You're being a-"

Max finished for him, "A jackass yes. Now could you get the fuck out? I need to go home."

Dylan stopped smiling, "Sorry Maxie, but you are going to my apartment. Now."

Max looked at Dylan like he grew a second head, "Excuse me Dylan?"

Dylan used the moment to roughly grab Max. Landing a kick at the area that goes BONG Dylan slightly grimaced in pain as Max fought back. Before Dylan could do anything else, a dark man promply hoisted Dylan up and spoke face-to-face with Dylan, "What are you doing?"

Dylan slightly shrank back in fear at the tone and the harsh glare the black-clad man was giving him, "N-Nothing sir! Nothing at all!"

The man growled, "Do that again and you'll find out what six feet under means. Understood?"

Dylan nodded and ran off. The man then focused on Max. He instantly recoiled in shock, "M-Max?"

Max had the same look, "F-Fang?"

* * *

**A/N: Story idea was suggested by a friend. I'm currently busy with a couple other fics, so expect an update on this in a couple weeks.**

**Any reviews and support are always welcome :P**


End file.
